Nightmare Night
by 9001AlicornOCs
Summary: Twilight Sparkle finds herself in the bathroom the night before her big magic test with no memory of how she got there. But that will soon be the last thing she worries about as she finds things aren't quite right and nothing is what it seems.


Twilight blinked and looked down at her toothbrush. Why was she in the bathroom brushing her teeth? How did she even get in the bathroom? She couldn't remember. Groggy, she shrugged it off and grabbed smarty pants off of the sink. She was probably just sleepwalking. After all, tomorrow was the big day of her magic test and she knew some ponies sleepwalk when they get stressed.

She started to turn around to go back to her room and back to bed but stopped when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something in the mirror. She turned to look but didn't see anything. Suddenly there was a bright flash of lightning and then, in the reflection she saw her father. Only something was wrong with him. His mane was matted and dirty. His skin appeared to be pulled tight around his bones and his eyes were simply empty sockets.

Twilight gasps loudly as she turned around to face the hall leading to the bathroom where she saw the reflection but nothing was there. What was that, and where did that lightning come from? There wasn't a storm scheduled for tonight. She walked slowly down the hall leading back to her room, being as quiet as she could. More lightning flashes and she paused at a window in the middle of the hallway. She looked outside to see if she could tell how close the storm was.

She clutched smartypants tightly when she saw that thing that looked like her father standing by the road. Its front legs outstretched towards her. Its back was arched in slightly as it stared up into the night sky with those empty sockets. It didn't move, not so much as a twitch, like it was made of stone. Another lightning flash and it was suddenly pressed against the glass, staring at her now with those empty black holes.

Staggering backwards and trying to find the will to at least scream she backed into the wall behind her. She flinched as she bumped her head on the wall, causing to lose her footing and fall back on her backside. She opened her eyes and looked up at the window. Nothing was there. Scrambling back up to her feet she made her way quickly towards her parents room. She didn't know what they could do or if they would even believe her. At the very least they would be able to protect her. That much she knew.

Her parents room was at the other end of the hallway just past a flight of stairs. On the wall by the door hung a picture of her family. Mom, Dad and Shining Armor. She stopped and looked up at it quietly. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. What was she doing? She had to get to her parents room. There was a slight cracking sound as she turned to do just that. She looked around to see what could be making the sound until she realized it was coming from the picture.

As she looked back up at it her blood ran cold. The glass in the frame had been smashed and cracked all over with what she assumed was the contact point directly over her in the also looked as if someone had tore her brothers face from his body and the cracks where her mother was began oozing blood. Panicking again she took a few steps away from the picture. She felt something brush her face lightly.

She glanced down and looked at the source and started to shake. It was Smarty Pants, the doll had grown teeth and had what appeared to be her father's eyes sewn to where its button eyes should be. It reached a hoof up to her gurgling at it breathed.

Twilight wasted no time in flinging it down the hall before she spun around and ran into her parents room as fast as her legs would carry her. She ran over to the bed and began to shake her mother begging her to wake up. She rolled over and looked at Twilight with her eyes, open and lifeless, and smiled as blood poured out from the hole in her head where her horn should have been.

Twilight blinked then screamed before turning and running out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She leaned back against the door sobbing. Why was this happening? WHAT was happening? She looked up in a panic as she heard shuffling in the room behind her but quickly forgot as she looked down the hall to the bathroom. It seemed so much closer then it should have been and the reflection in the mirror over the sink chilled her down to her soul.

The mirror showed her. Her eyes rolled back into her exposed skull. The flesh and most of the muscle tissue had been ripped from her face. She blinked, trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. She opened them and suddenly it was in front of her. She could smell the rot, see the maggots crawling over the rest of her body. She stopped breathing as it held up smarty pants. The doll gurgled and seethed reaching out to her. Twilight whimpered as the thing got closer and closer. It seemed to be trying to force the doll into her body.

She didn't wait to find out what it was trying to do. She hit the monster as hard as she could and sent it flying back as she took off running for her room. She ran with all her might towards her door but came to a skidding halt seeing something out of the corner of her eye.

Shining Armor was standing outside of his room. At least that's what it appeared to could be the dark and her fear playing tricks on her. She shook her head, even if it was just the dark she ran towards his room. He would know what was going on. He would save her. Nothing scared him. this was all going to be over soon. As she got closer some unholy light flared to life under him. Her heart stopped and she let out a wail of anguish, dropping to the floor and laying on her side.

Shining Armor was nailed to his door by his shoulders. His body had been ripped open in several places and a large pool of dried blood rested under him. Twilight cried not even looking at her brother. There wasn't anything left she could do now. She looked up upon hearing a loud thump however and felt her body lift from the floor.

Her brothers horn glowed as he lay on the floor watching her. She was sent flying back down the hall and slammed into the wall. She was dazed for a second until the nails that were holding her brother's body to his door slammed into the wall on either side of her head. She gasped looking at one of them. It wasn't a nail... It was her mother's horn, the other belonged to her father.

She slid down the wall and as soon as her hooves touched the floor she bolted towards the stairs that would take her into the living room in the lower level of the house. She tore down them as fast as she could without tripping and ran towards the front door but stopped seeing a shadow pass over it. In a panic she darted into the nearby coat closet. She sat quietly looking out of the slits in the door. Trying her best to calm her breathing and biting back sobs she watched her mother step out of the stairwell and look around. Smarty Pants skittered out as well climbing along the wall like some kind of demonic lizard.

She quit breathing, he heart quit beating, she made no movement and no sound as she spotted her father and brother staring at the closet door from across the living room. They already knew she was in there. She knew it. She closed her eyes trying not to think of what was going to happen. Then she heard a rustling in the closet, right next to her, slowly she turned to see what it was. The thing from the mirror stared back at her. Slowly it unhinged it's jaw and opened its mouth wide making a shrieking noise so loud it began to shake the whole house. It lunged at her.

Twilight sat up in her bed with a blood curdling scream. Spike rushed into her room wielding a scroll as a sword. Twilight looked over at him with her eyes open wide panting for a second. "Nightmare" she said finally.

"Are you okay twilight"? he asked dropping the scroll "Do you want me to get you anything"?

"What time is it?" she asked still looking out of it. She watched spike as he walked over to the window to look out and find where the moon was in the sky.

"Looks like its just midnight" Spike replied looking back at her worried. "If you're nervous about not getting anything for moon dancer's party I already covered that" he added.

"Party"... She replied woozy looking at the calendar on her nightstand. Grabbing it she flipped through the pages and tilted her head slightly. "Spike"... She started slowly "Please find my copy of equestrian legends and mythology and place it on the table in the living room before you return to bed".

"Okay, is something wrong"? He asked walking towards the door of her room. She looked out of the window for a moment at the moon. It seemed different tonight. Almost as if it were angry. The mare in the moon was looking at her. She could swear it.

"I hope not" she replied magicking the curtain closed before laying back down. "Good night spike" she finished sliding back down in her bed pulling her covers back over her.

The stars drifted ever closer to the moon as equestria slept.


End file.
